Field of the Invention
This invention relates to down converters for semi-parabolic antennas for use in multichannel multipoint distribution systems (MMDS) and multipoint distribution system (MDS) (also termed "wireless cable") and, in particular, to integrating the down converter into the feed boom or support for semi-parabolic antennas for dual band reception.